Life and Death
by Sueona
Summary: One night destroyed Takaba Akihito. One night stole everything from him and now he isn't sure he can put the pieces together.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensie does.

Warnings: CHARACTER DEATH, Angst, violence, hints of sex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito, Akihito/OC.

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: One night destroyed Takaba Akihito. One night stole everything from him and now he isn't sure he can put the pieces together.

Notes: Hello readers. I will warn you, this is not a happy fic. It is very depressing. There is Character Death. I have been going through some crazy mood swings and haven't written for a while. This came out of it, finally able to write something. I will understand if some of you do not wish to read since it is pretty sad.

A young man sat there, staring. His eyes were watering, but no tears rolled down his face. His mind wasn't thinking at all. His body felt so numb. His heart still beat but it was broken. His soul was tearing into two. There were noises going outside but he ignored it. He didn't want to talk or see anything else at the moment. He wanted to drown. He wanted to leave but his feet and legs would not move. His mind screamed over and over; why? There was no answer coming to him. His mind wasn't letting him focus. Everything was falling to pieces just like himself. He heard a loud bang from outside, realizing it was a storm blowing through the area. Finally his eyes glanced out the window to see the rain hit the glass hard while lightening brightened up the sky. The thunder roared to life, echoing in the room. The door opened and he flinched by the sound. He didn't want anyone coming in. He didn't want to know the harsh truth. He continued to stare out the window, gripping something that meant everything to him. Why did it take him so long to realize the truth of his heart? Why did he keep fighting the feeling? The last question he knew the answer; _because I would be broken, just like now. _

A voice spoke, "We need to go."

The boy didn't move an inch but his eyes removed from the window to the bed. He felt the water in his eyes, but he couldn't move a muscle. He gripped something like it was his life line. _Broken. _That one word repeated inside of his head. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to drown for good. His body tensed as a hand landed on his shoulder. He didn't dare to look up. He couldn't leave like this.

The voice repeated, "We need to go."

Why was he repeating those words? Why was this man bothering him? Why couldn't he just fight back like he always did? _A shell less soul._ He was far too gone to care about life. His life was gone already. He was broken completely.

"Takaba Akihito, you have to leave." The man spoke calmly.

Everything was breaking apart inside of him. Was that his name? The name brought so much to him. It showed him the power and will to fight on. It shouldn't be his name anymore. He lost the will to fight. It was all over for him. He wanted to lose himself completely and never come back. The name didn't fit him anymore. He whispered, "Call me Oda now." It was the first time he spoke since he got here.

"You must get out of here." The man repeated once again.

_Lost. _That is what he felt. His eyes finally glanced up to see the tall man who pushed up his glasses. He stared at the man and his legs moved. He stood up, but refused to loosen his hold on his life line. He muttered brokenly, "From now on, my name is Oda. I have no last name. Takaba Akihito died."

The man pulled him back and stared into his eyes, "It is only for a little while. You are still Takaba Akihito."

Shaking his head, the boy explained, "Takaba Akihito died tonight. He lost his will to fight. Everything has broken in him tonight." He glanced to the bed and continued, "His will to live died." He was dragged away from the bed, but his eyes remained on the bed. Once the machines went flat line all hope for him broke apart. If he wasn't being dragged away, he would have fallen to his knees, begging to be taken as well. Everything went by in a blur. Nothing made sense to him now. Takaba Akihito died tonight. There was no one there to bring him back. There was no warmth around his body to heal his soul. He felt the car pull out and drive quickly down the road. In part of his mind that thought, he knew he was leaving a lot of things behind. Images of his friends and family came to mind but they seemed meaningless at the moment. His hazel eyes shut as tears rolled down his face like water works. His body was cold and numb, left emotionless.

A few weeks went by with no word. Men would come and go but they said no words. They wouldn't even look in his eye. He would walk the grounds and take photos but it had no meaning like it did before. He found a garden and he would sit in the middle just staring. His mind refused to make him fight for answers. He didn't even speak. He has been silent the moment he got here. He would see the one with glasses once in a while. He didn't even know the names. He explored the area until he came to a shooting target. He browsed the area, seeing a gun. It felt heavy in his hand when he picked it up. He would load it and try to hit the target. _Not you. _Those words would repeat but he wasn't Takaba Akihito anymore. That man died three weeks ago. Why was he continuing to live? It would be so easy to take the gun to his head and end it all right there and then. Some part of him was calling him a coward.

"What are you doing, Takaba-kun?" A cold calm voice spoke from the door way.

"Didn't I tell you that, that man died? Oda is my name now. Oda needs a new hobby." The boy spoke weakly. After all, it was the first time he spoke in this place. The man walked toward him and he turned around, holding the gun. The man with glasses stood there, showing no fear. He asked, refusing to lower the gun, "What is your name anyways?"

"Kirishima Kei. Put down the gun." Kirishima spoke.

Shaking his head, the boy turned around and fired the gun at the target. He was getting better at it with each shoot. He was losing himself completely. _Not you. _Those words echoed inside of his head but he didn't feel like answering them. He was drowning and he had no way to stop it. He was losing himself in the black world. He wanted to leave behind everything that he once held dear. _Asami. _The name that has always haunted his mind was whispering into his head. _Revenge. _He felt that emotion loud and clear. He desired it. When a hand landed on his shoulder, he sneered, "Leave me alone."

"I doubt Asami-sama would approve of this new hobby." Kirishima replied. Since they brought the boy here, he refused to say a word. The light that once was in those hazel eyes were losing their flame. It was haunting to look at the boy who became so much more to their boss.

Turning his head around, the boy fired the gun once again without looking. He stared at the man who was loyal to his lover. _Gone. _He laughed, "It doesn't matter what he would approve anymore." He pulled away from the touch. He loaded the gun once again and put it on his person. He walked toward the door, making up his mind. He was too gone to even pull back. He whispered, "I'm leaving Kirishima-san. Take care of everything he built."

"I can't…"

He cut the man off, "It is far too late to save a broken toy. Most people throw those toys away." He turned his head, giving off one of his haunting looks as he continued, "I told you Takaba Akihito is dead." He walked out the door, leaving the protection behind. If he dies now, it would be heavenly.

Two months went by without a single trance of the young man who was known as Takaba Akihito. Kirishima leaned back in his chair, beating himself up for letting that look freeze him in his tracks. After a few moments, he went after the boy but it was too late. The other stole a car and drove off. They found the car but no sign of the boy. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent the headache from coming. The business was running like always. Everything that was Asami's still remained strong. He didn't doubt that for a moment since Sadayo came quickly after hearing what happened. He walked down the hall way, knocking on the door. When he heard enter, he walked inside to see Sadayo looking out the glass window. He bowed his head as he shut the door.

Sadayo didn't turn around to look at Kirishima. All he did was ask the same question that he has asked for two months, "Any luck finding Takaba Akihito?"

Kirishima sighed and gave the same answer, "No."

"You would think those dogs would shout out loud they killed Ryuuichi's lover." Sadayo responded.

Kirishima explained, "I doubt they will. We had no leads on what happened that night. They might not want the attention of you, sir. Saying that they finished him off will give us the hint of who they are."

Sadayo run a hand through his long brown hair, sighing, "We should be focus on the enemy instead of finding a trouble boy. We should be taking out those ones who dared crossed the Asami name." He mumbled, "Any leads of what happened that night?"

"The only person who could answer that is missing, sir." Kirishima answered, understanding the anger coming from his new boss.

Sadayo ordered, "Double the guards. Have some men out in the open to see if any rumors are going around."

"Yes sir." Kirishima said as he bowed his head, leaving the office to carry out the order.

Sadayo leaned back in the seat. It felt wrong sitting in the chair. When he would visit, he always sat on the other side. Now, not only was he seating in this chair, he had no information to fight back. Also, the boy got him interested. He wanted to know what his brother saw in him that made him go out of his way to protect him.

Across the city, Shigeyo stared at the man beside him. He noticed the other man gripped the blankets tightly in his hand, twisting them into his fists. He raised his hand but dropped it. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

_The warehouse was dark, but he knew someone was there. He looked when the door opened. He wanted to scream, but his voice was silent. He watched as a tall man with black hair stepped toward him. He shook his head, but the man paid no mind. Ropes were untied and tape was taken off. He screamed, 'TRAP!' There a loud bang were heard. His eyes widened as he watched the man step in front of him, taking the bullet right in his chest. Three more loud bangs rang out, stopping his breath. He heard running. Then the door opened. He held the man's head in his lap. Tears fell down his face, scaring him forever. _

He jumped up, screaming. He felt arms wrap around his naked waist. His mind told him it was a nightmare. That he was awake now. That nothing could happen from the nightmare. He chuckled bitterly, "My hell."

Shigeyo asked softly, "What is your hell, Oda?"

He moved away from the embrace. He moved his hand slowly and pulled out his weapon. He looked into dark brown eyes and whispered, "Asami is my hell." The man's eyes widened for a second. All was heard was a loud bang before words could be spoken. He pushed the heavy body off of him. He stood up in his glory, blood straining his skin. He gave off a smirk, whispering, "So easy. Knowing what you look for makes things so clearer." He went to the bathroom and cleaned up. _Not you. Not Takaba Akihito. _He ignored the voice in his head. He was no longer Takaba Akihito. That man died the night he lost his heart. Sex was nothing to him. He never thought that man would bottom. He refused to let himself be taken. Only one person could ever have that right. He stared into the mirror, seeing a whole new person. He put in contacts that were bright blue. His hair was jet black now. He walked out of the door with black tight jeans and a tight black T-shirt. He stared at the body of a man who destroyed his life. He heard the door and took out his gun. There was a man maybe six years older than him. Those icy green eyes looked at the body and then at him.

The man bowed his head and whispered coldly, "I see more than one person wants revenge for the death of Asami Ryuuichi."

"Who are you?" The killer asked coldly.

Keeping his head bowed, the man answered, "My name is Tadashi. I believe I was told to keep the boy from dying. Asami-sama's last wish. I am here to serve only to the one who he loved."

"You sound bitter about love." The boy remarked, not lowering his gun. Those icy green eyes looked up at him and for a second he saw it. He chuckled, "Another fan of his. Now how am I going to believe you when you have that look on your face?"

"Shoot me if you so desire. I will not stop you. I might have loved him but I respected him enough to not harm the one who held his heart. I am not about to now." Tadashi replied.

Putting his gun away, the one called Oda walked to the door. He spoke, "Call me Oda from now on. I am long dead. You failed in your mission." He walked out with Tadashi following. He asked, "By the way, how did you find me?"

Tadashi answered, "I found out he was involved and decided to take a little bit of revenge myself but it would look like you got to him first. Not the way I would have done it."

"Easiest way to get it done." Oda replied as he walked out to the cold weather. His body didn't really feel it. He was too numb to feel the bitterest from the fall weather. He took a step toward the car. He wrote down an address on a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket. Handing it to Tadashi, he mumbled, "You can find me there."

"What if I tell Asami's men of your location?" Tadashi pointed out.

"Far too late to protect a broken toy and soul. I am dead to this world. There is no flame in these eyes or soul to protect." Oda explained in a dead voice. He step inside his car, not looking back, he drove off. _Not you. _Those words again, but he was far too gone to pay attention to it. _Broken. _Yes, that was the truth. _Lost. _He was lost in the dark world, no where to turn, no where to run to. He stepped on the gas, driving down the road faster. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to stop the nightmares of watching his only lover take the fatal shots. He wanted to end the pain in his heart as he heard the flat line in the hospital. He wanted to stop his descend to hell.

At the large mansion, Tadashi shook his head. His cell phone rung loudly in the night's air. He answered on the second ring after seeing it was an old friend, "Hello, Kirishima-san. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you were in town." Kirishima accused.

"Then you heard right. But I doubt that is why you called, my friend." Tadashi responded as he stepped inside of his car.

"What are you doing?" Kirishima asked.

"Was about to tie up a lose end but that was taken care of before I arrive, sadly." Tadashi explained.

"What lose end?" Kirishima questioned in a cold voice.

"The one who was involved with Asami-sama's death. He was already taken out." Tadashi answered.

"By who?"

"No clue. The place was empty when I got there." Tadashi lied.

In the small area, the one called Oda flopped to his couch, staring at the wall. In one hand held a drink of whiskey and the other hand held one picture. He looked down. No tears came. He was lifeless and broken beyond repair. Those piercing gold eyes stare up at him. It felt like they were accusing him. And maybe they were. He betrayed the man. He slept with someone else. Yes, it was the only way to get close enough to kill the fool. He wondered what the men would say to learn what he is doing. One body it could be anything but three bodies and that was alerting some powerful people. He glanced onto the table to see another photo of a man with long brown hair but those damn same eyes of his lover. Sadayo was his name. He chuckled, "You have been looking for me. Why my dear friend? Why look for a broken toy of your brother's?"

At Club Sion, Sadayo sat there and listened to Kirishima report. Someone was taking out the group who has been trying to push their way through his turf. He stood up and asked, "Who?"

Kirishima answered, "No clue but I know Tadashi knows who it is."

"How do you know?" Sadayo asked in a growl.

"I know when he is lying. He has been around here for too long for him to lie that well with me, sir." Kirishima explained.

"Bring him here." Sadayo growled.

"No need." Tadashi said from the door. He could see Asami in his brother. Every feature was like Asami's. The only difference was the hair color and the length of the hair. He bowed his head and asked, "Any luck finding his lover?" When he gained two pair of eyes on him, he laughed, "He is a tricky one. He felt what we all have felt."

"No way. He would never…" Kirishima began to say but stop himself. The look in those eyes reappearing in his mind was more. The look of death. He couldn't believe it. Akihito wasn't one to seek out death.

Tadashi stood up straight and spoke, "He is looking for a way out. He wants it to be over and he is taking out his deep pain out on those who have caused it."

"Tell me where he is." Sadayo ordered. In a second, he was handed a piece of paper. He looked up at the man to see the sadness in those eyes for a second. He walked out the door and demanded, "Take me there."

At the small apartment, Oda chuckled, "It won't be too much longer." He glanced to the photo once again, staring at those eyes that always made him shiver. He never figured out if it was out of fear or pleasure. He whispered, "Why did you save me? Why did you leave me alone in this world?" He stood up in rage and screamed, "I wish I never met you! I wouldn't feel this way if we never met! You took me against my will and refused to leave me alone! Then you had to come for me in Hong Kong! You had to show me you cared!" The door busted open. He turned his head with a gun held high. He smirked as he saw who it was. He spit out the name like a curse, "Tamotsu."

"You killed my men." Tamotsu growled as he held his gun toward the boy.

Akihito or Oda, whatever he wished to be called now. He whispered, "Pay back is a bitch and revenge is sweet."

"What the hell are you talking about, Oda?" Tamotsu sneered, not lowering his weapon.

The boy tilted his head and spoke coldly, "You destroyed my life. You stole everything from me."

"I have no idea what you are…"

"YOU KILLED ASAMI RYUUICHI, MY LIFE! YOU DESTROYED ME BY DESTROYING HIM! THAT NIGHT YOU NOT ONLY KILLED ASAMI RYUUICHI BUT ALSO TAKABA AKIHITO!" The boy screamed in rage. Everything he tried to hid exploded in that moment. He fired the gun, but hitting the man's leg. He stepped forward, not caring that his shoulder was hit by a bullet. All he saw was red. He wanted the taste. He killed three people already. He was damned. There was no going back. There was no turning around to go back to his old life. It was over for him. Like he said, Takaba Akihito died that night. He heard people running up the stairs. He saw Kirishima stepped inside with his gun held high. He looked down to see Tamotsu raising his gun. He whispered, "I wanted the taste of revenge. Now I know what Asami felt like in the past. I figured out what made him, him. He wanted revenge for his fallen ones." There were two loud bangs in the room. He heard Kirishima call out a name that he lost that night. He fell over, his head hitting the ground loudly. Darkness was consuming him and he was letting it. It was over with now. He took out his revenge. He whispered as his eyes started to shut, "Ryuuichi, I fell for you and know I will never find another."

Three months later, Tadashi was standing by a large grave stone. He read the name craved into the stone. He lit up a cigarette. The smoke flying everywhere by the wind blowing. He felt the bitterness in the air. He curled his jacket around him tighter. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Ryuuichi. He is something else. I can see why you fell in love with a nobody, a mere brat."

'_Come and get me if you want the film back, assholes!' _

He shook his head and chuckled, "He forgot everything, my friend. He doesn't even remember you. Maybe it is better that way." He heard footsteps running up the hill. He opened his eyes to see hazel ones looking at him in confusion. He explained, "Seeing an old friend."

"Did I know him?" Akihito asked as he looked at the grave.

Tadashi lied, "No. You never met him."

Akihito looked at the name and made a frown as he whispered the name to the wind, "Asami Ryuuichi."


End file.
